1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method to test a brake of a robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Robots are manipulation machines that are equipped for independent handling of objects with appropriate tools and can be programmed in multiple movement axes, in particular with regard to orientation, position and workflow. Robots essentially possess a robot arm with multiple axes and arms that are moved by actuators. The actuators are, for example, electrical actuators.
In order to stop the movement of the robot, these normally possess brakes. For early detection of a potential failure of the brake of an electromotor of a robot (caused by wear or fouling, for example), EP 1 215 475 B1 discloses to engage the brake of an electromotor for a short time in a rotation speed-regulated operation and to measure at least the motor current of the electromotor during this time period in order to determine the braking torque of the brake of the electromotor. However, for this method it is necessary that the electromotor applies a relatively large motor torque overcoming the braking torque. This method is thus not suitable if the installed braking torque is greater than the motor torque.